


车【赫海】苦——KTV 03

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 心生 EROS with concupiscence [9]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola
Summary: 雾下





	车【赫海】苦——KTV 03

**Author's Note:**

> 【银始海】宿舍（骚）那篇车的后续  
> 三部曲之二
> 
> 写的很早 篇幅较长 夹叙夹议
> 
> 当情色伦理看吧

03 【赫海】苦 雾下

 

 

步子偏摇着，李东海再重新找回这间包房的时候，李赫宰也刚从楼下蹦迪的女人里脱身，正坐在了起先跟男孩膝盖腰肢前后相扣的位置。四周睡尸横陈，刚才恣肆欢腾的男女，此刻的肢体已化成菜市场内铺开的烂肉，横竖不辨地摆放，交叠卧躺得胡乱。  
头歪起倚在沙发靠背上，李赫宰熏点着烟，在烈雾浓酒的气息里，目里色泽黯淡，退散的光影在替他回忆才刚结束的那些恶劣游戏，轮番上演而不断加码的指派。被主持掌控的闹主们想方设法抽换到身前的男孩时，对面极力克制却难掩兴奋的女人早已起身欲试。顺从着要求的动作，瘦长的手指伸向了这垂头无色的男人，受了哄然的喝彩鼓动，下抚了宽松的裤头再刮擦着向胯间行走。依然挺立的枝条被真实触碰到的瞬间，蠢动的手指反倒反弹着回收，伴着一声讶异地哼，“东海哥这么厉害的吗？”未受控的一句赞扬自发出声。李赫宰低下眼望向自己的男孩：他闻言已将眉间扬高，舌角舔着嘴唇，谑然又傲直的朝着她笑，亦或是向着众人不屑。这姿容有焰一样的热，燃放出空间里女人们无声的叫嚣，也蹿高了李赫宰胸口的深掩的闷火——是他几乎无所得见的恣意，仿似男孩身下的惩戒早已全然失效。  
念及此心内依旧如被搓捏般慌闷，岂是方才报复地抛离和迪厅肆意的舞动可以轻易平复。新点上的烟支放到唇上，刚深入鼻腔里喷了一口，那长条就被人扯了过去。李赫宰皱下眉，不想又是哪个女人来自讨没趣。平了眼睛，目内却是脸色微醺眸色凝光的李东海，站定在了前方，叼着自己刚含在唇边的烟，舌吐出一半在沾那湿润的纸缘。主意已定地竭诚着，试图连同李赫宰的滋味一起吸入肺里，最好能深入骨髓。  
烟火熏得李东海的眉目都夹苦色，漫过这云烟，李赫宰却还是看到了他眼里那波被浊化了的清澈。仿似如此才终于明白，致使这一潭活水死寂了的罪魁祸首，也许从来是自己，大概也只有自己。  
起身掐回了他嘴上的烟，这对男孩来说其实太呛了，李赫宰看出他在忍着不让咳嗽触发出声，胸腔低闷的鼓点被敲动，撞出痛胀的酸楚。这乖巧的男孩在自己面前始终保持了各式的忍耐——暗恋的难以吐露是起初；性爱里那些最该自然流露的呻吟和享乐在后来；肛塞还钻磨在穴的酸胀不便是现在，样样件件更难以清晰列别，却都是不曾展现的真相无疑。原来他是这么的爱，不出声的情重，直到滥用的性掺杂其间以后几乎只剩下苦辛，他也咬住了这可怕的滋味死不吐口。  
李赫宰蹙眉闭了闭涩痛的眼，撇断了那半截揪扯中被磨碎了的烟卷，舌还是濡着沾满了彼此口津的滤嘴，扣了火机接着往下点。耳边一时却也同嘴里一样湿热又焦火：  
“你不让我抽你的烟，我嘴里也是那个味道。”此前滞缓的男孩忽然近到咫尺、舔上了他的耳廓，扶到耳上的嘴唇将滚烫的气旋轻柔卷送。  
激灵一样地，李赫宰脖子颤动起来躲避了他的烫热，眉毛压低转眼来察看这伏在身侧的男人——有什么变化发生了。塞滞中男孩已忍着痛跨开腿骑驾到身前，尖钩一样的眼神向自己串挂，脑袋歪着更把细笑轻慢地铺袭。李东海的视线是向下的，只把浓重的睫毛朝向男人，抿出嘴上的湿滑，徐慢地两指扯出了下瓣的唇，舌尖再更缓柔地释出勾滑，浅眸才依着动作抬升，舌面从内肉舔向上唇，波动间那粉嫩如水一般潋滟，绞浪的涛声穿越了外间喧哗的呼啸，波流一般于耳畔浮游。唇舌的描摹反复不止，眼睫举抬更高，再向他直白地翘扬了再落垂，凝眸中聚合的是浓艳的水中辰辉。斜了嘴笑叹出气，李赫宰吐散了白雾把人拽到了眼前，怎么现在敢勾引了。  
一手就能扣紧他两只清厉的腕骨，知晓他必然也不会挣扎。一时僵持了，两人上下各立地在漫雾中对望，似乎都在等，待男人嘴里的那半截残烟燃烬。红星慢慢淡了偃了，最后只剩染深的滤嘴之时，自己就会灭了。李赫宰没等到那时候，弹指拨散了余后的火光，嘴中包裹着烟气，舔上了他的唇沿。也不用他弹出舌来打开，李东海自然呼出气来，嘴启而含，吮上了男人的唇珠，柔舌画过对方唇后同一块软滑的肉，就顺势钻入了他的口。主动地推进，大肆地粘黏。搅荡的除了嘴里共用的焦熏，还有这男人已然化成了水的心。  
热白的雾气沿着两人嘴角的缝隙弥漫而出，连吻都是苦味的了，他想，全是海以前最厌恶的浓焦苦臭。  
李东海的手腕被钳制高束，头脸却以他为轴、更竭力依顺着舌间的摩拭而转旋。嗓眼里在被动地把烟熏全然吞咽。舌面荡起来纵情地在勾绕，抿他受酒精麻痹以后绵软的舌骨，抚他时退时进劲热的舌颠。两条粉色的蛇一般，在嘴里或口外的空气里，推抵裹拭，扣绕搅缠。李赫宰另一手去擦开了他细软的发，握住了湿漉的头后，把口舌推进更深处难测的谷渊。  
海的嘴里果然，全是这个味道了。  
午夜里热闹杂扰不灭的KTV里，隔壁还在点唱嘶嚎俗套的流行歌曲。人声乐音越过隔音的厚墙被削弱磨平，再同旁人暗起明伏地呼噜声聚合混行，仅作交融难分的二人贫败滑稽的背景音乐来助兴。  
激吻中李东海扭转了身躯，挣离了他松和的束缚，由胸口向下磨滑着衣襟，刮散了他衬衣的开口，攀缘着抓到了他在亲吻里挺立鼓胀的性器。手指包住茎头的时候，紧贴着的嘴咧开来笑了。后穴在无息地自主行动，将体内的塞柱攥得更死，像在以此矫正回忆里手上这条肉柱的尺度。那冰凉的粉色玻璃塞，已经近乎跟他一体化了，若有似无地悬躺穴内，酥爽或麻木都不再足够，他想要的是他滚热的肉刃。  
舌尖还在被他舔弄，李东海迟疑了一刹还是落口用力咬下，泪滴也顺着对方剥离的动作滑下颊腮。两副胸膛将将离开了片刻，他就再迎了上去，跨紧了他两条腿向更上爬攀，翕张的穴口跟堵紧的塞球抵近在竖直的性器前。  
“你真的不怕被人看见？”男孩闷声发问的同时，指头向前揉搓到了掩藏在裤腿里的柱身，夏夜的衣裤仅剩轻薄的隔阂，指骨不耐地打着圈遍滑了他整片人鱼线的深沟。  
“你怕被看见？”不再等男孩作答了，李赫宰抄起他的大腿，将整个人往自己腰间提送，柱头顶上了那由他塞入的毛绒。肌肉收攥着，齿根咬紧，重喘依旧难掩，李东海低头只得往他怀里倒送。从男孩肩膀滑落退散的外套已被脱离，腰侧的软肉触感鲜活细腻，在手里搓揉着，李赫宰已将他铺翻在蓬软的皮面。两副躯体即刻一同陷落，沙发温吞地排出膨胀的气体，凹凸之间轻微地波动震颤了不远处还在酣睡的人群。  
突击的扣门声轻却响，不待回应地，门已经被从外间被径自推开，端着盘子穿着制服的员工迈步走来。刚盖好外衣侧躺着贴紧的二人登时闭上了假寐的眼。男人的大手在这件宽大暗白的外套里面穿行，揉弄着扣紧了他细软的腰肢，摇动着松开了他束合的裤带，爬行着磨拭了他滑柔的前端，描画着拨动了他绑带的内裤——这些行前他为男孩细致挑选过的行头——再向着被白肉封闭卫守的股间游走，毫无遮蔽的腻骨中缝，一团细绒被轻易地攥在手心，这枚由他塞入的细柱，为他阻隔也帮他开拓。  
捏紧了绒头于他穴口轻柔旋转摩画的同时，前手划过光滑的衣料再捏揉上他半勃的茎体。免不了的一阵战栗，李赫宰正习惯性地遗憾又将被他强力遏制在喉的呻吟，却听到了他一声绵长的娇哼，长串的嗯。  
声音似乎惊动了正在收拾桌面的人，也震颤了李赫宰高耸的下体，尚不用指引就兀自弹跳了起来，在裤裆里压向了他软实的臀尖。肿胀得高了，身后的男人手指也忍耐不住地往那穴里面抠挠，磨蹭着从塞子的壁旁挤进了洞穴。浅层地勾画了一下，又将即时的战抖收获，男孩的前端却还是绵软着未起。李赫宰也无不甘，湿滑着的嘴角勾出不显明的笑怨，是累了吧，到底不适应这冰凉的椎体。  
待到那唯一醒着的外人终于从这注满了沉重呼吸的房间出去，幽蓝娇粉的夜灯下，宽大的外套作被为帆，李东海的外裤已经被扒落下膝盖，毛乎乎的一团粉白也正被揪紧了旋扭着圈往外拔送，洞眼中被抽动的空气送出一声微小的噗嗤，又再被填堵收息。李赫宰推着那只塞子向里摩擦，反复的推拉使男孩躯体扭动，括约肌收放间带动了臀肉，迎来的还是一声长的低吟，音色不稳却甜香不腻，沉溺地不住颤动。努力把胸口高升的热气沉落，李赫宰抽拨开锥状的玩物，抬头再确认了外衣，正确完整地掩盖住了两人穴柱相抵的亲密。他捏住他手臂向自己胸膛间揽，舔上了男孩的耳背和侧颈，迂绕缓行，舌头在他细嫩的皮肤上画出绵长游散的痕迹。  
“你里面很软啊。”  
男孩像是没听到，伸手后仰去捏他的臀，冰凉的手刚迎合了股间的弧度，便往他自己身上推压，两个臀骨即将严丝合缝地吻合。李赫宰会意地掰开了他股肉的一瓣把缝眼露出，阴茎柔滑地就塞挤进口，更像是被吸附住了向里自动地行进。  
滚热与滚热重新交扣，两人都有一声低沉的吼叹，气息终于回落下来的时候，李东海发觉自己的肚子都已鼓胀酸痛。如此紧连着停了许久，浅明深暗中间各自别无动作，只体会得仔细，用杂音中的身体作尺丈量描绘了对方的形状，以幽灯下的肌肉为度确认体悟了入体的真实。  
侧身躺着的，李赫宰在他身后拥紧了男孩，指尖滑动中轻摩上他胸口蓬立的乳粒，也不做撕扯，旋绕着弹拨，舌走向颈旁种下了新的印记——这是暴露在外，在旁人沉睡时野合的证据。身前的男孩也是侧躺，小腿半立，腰骨翘起，臀肉向后砥砺，指也勾缠上了胸口的手，一起在撩拨他翘挺的红豆。此刻身后的赫宰看不到他脸上淡如枯井的表情和井中眼里汪着的泉泪，东海知道他以为这滑柔的便利是那塞子的功效。  
其实刚刚又跟别人做过了，自然是很软的。

**Author's Note:**

> 我后面有写 这里还是先解释一下内裤形状  
> 前端包住 后庭中空 绑带在腰部和大腿上
> 
> ktv包房这个高潮 分两段发了  
> 给大家道个歉  
> 我头痛目眩地改着的  
> 字数多 动作细 层次却不够 偏向性有一个转变  
> 考虑到观文体验和传达的力度  
> 中间分割了  
> 此后继续  
> 这样应该全篇到06结
> 
> p.s.  
> 作者随意骂  
> 勿上升真人


End file.
